thenewsroomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blackout Part I: Tragedy Porn
The Blackout Part I: Tragedy Porn is the 8th episode of Season 1 on HBO series The Newsroom. About The ratings for News Night are in freefall after it blows off a pair of top stories. It forces Will McAvoy and MacKenzie McHale to find a way to bring enough viewers back to justify ACN's quest to air a Republican debate. Will considers writers for an all-access profile, Sloan is upset by the lack of coverage of an emerging big financial story and Charlie learns the identity of NSA employee 'Late for Dinner'. Takes place between Friday, May 27, 2011 and Wednesday, June 1, 2011. Starring :Jeff Daniels as Will McAvoy :Emily Mortimer as MacKenzie McHale :John Gallagher, Jr. as Jim Harper :Alison Pill as Maggie Jordan :Thomas Sadoski as Don Keefer :Dev Patel as Neal Sampat :Olivia Munn as Sloan Sabbith :and Sam Waterston as Charlie Skinner Guest starring :Chris Messina as Reese Lansing :David Krumholtz as Dr. Jack Habib :Terry Crews as Lonny Church :Paul Schneider as Brian Brenner :Stephen McKinley Henderson as Solomon Hancock :Adina Porter as Kendra James :Chris Chalk as Gary Cooper :and Jane Fonda as Leona Lansing Co-Starring :Margaret Judson as Tess Westin :Wynn Everett as Tamara Hart :Thomas Matthews as Martin Smallworth :John F. Carpenter as Herb Wilson :Trieu Tran as Joey Phan :Charlie Weirauch as Jake Watson :Alison Becker as Sandy Whiddles :Martin Moran as Ezra Schneider :Chasty Ballesteros as Tea :Reggie De Leon as Karaoke Singer #1 :Yutopia Essex as Karaoke Singer #2 Uncredited *Rene Gube as Mike Credits Opening credits #Francine Maisler & #Nancy Perkins - Casting #Jeff Schoen - Production Designer #Rob Seidenglanz - Editor #Todd McMullen - Director of Photography #Alex Wurman - Music #Thomas Newman - Main title theme #Lauren Lohman - Co-producer #Eli Bush - Co-producer #Dauri Chase - Co-producer #Christine Larson-Nitzsche - Co-producer #Paul Redford - Co-Executive Producer #Greg Mottola - Co-Executive Producer #Denis Biggs - Co-Executive Producer #Aaron Sorkin - Creator #Aaron Sorkin - Writer #Lesli Linka Glatter - Director Closing credits #Alan Poul - Executive Producer #Scott Rudin - Executive Producer #Aaron Sorkin - Executive Producer #Sarah Rath - Associate Producer #Christine Larson-Nitzsche - Unit Production Manager #Kenneth B. Roth - First Assistant Director #Zach Hunt - Second Assistant Director #Julie Camino - Production Supervisor #Hope Hanafin - Costume Designer #David Handelman - Story Editor #Ian Reichbach - Story Editor #Brendan Fehily - Staff Writer #Cinque Henderson - Staff Writer #Amy Rice - Staff Writer #Gideon Yago - Staff Writer #Evyen J. Klean - Music Supervisor Allusions and Outside References * When Will visits Dr. Habib near the end of the episode, Dr. Habib tells Will that his decision to hire Brian to write the story on News Night 2.0 is "holding your hand over the candle ... because you think the trick is not minding." This is a reference to G. Gordon Liddy as he was quoted in the 1974 book All The President's Men by Carl Bernstein and Bob Woodward, two of the main reporters with the Washington Post who broke the news of the Watergate scandal. Trivia *The episode drew 1.84 million US viewers when it was first broadcast by HBO. *First appearances of Brian Brenner and Solomon Hancock (first seen, voice heard in earlier episodes) Photos 108willmac.jpg 108felon.jpg 106willjack.jpg 108maggie.jpg Links *"The Blackout Part I: Tragedy Porn" at HBO.com *''The Newsroom'' Season 1 on Wikipedia *"The Blackout Part I: Tragedy Porn" at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *"The Blackout Part I: Tragedy Porn" at TV.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 1